Démon
by Oceanna
Summary: Seconde partie du triptyque pour Flint, Thomas et Miranda commencé avec Équilibre. James Flint est un démon pour l'Angleterre, le sera jusqu'à la mort ou jusqu'à accomplir sa vengeance. James n'existe qu'avec Miranda : il est autre avec elle, fantôme de ce qu'il a été, de ce qu'il reste sans Thomas.


_Bon… Comme pour_ Équilibre _, cet OS a été écrit pendant une nuit du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici :_ Enfer _. Je suis un peu moins satisfaite que pour mon premier OS sur ces trois là, mais tant pis !_

 _(note : quand je parle de corruption, je ne me réfère pas à la liaison entre Thomas et James, mais au fait que James n'ait pas pu le protéger. J'ai été incapable de voir comment glisser la nuance dans le texte sans me perdre dans des détails)._

.

 **Démon**

.

Elle est le dernier lien qu'il entretien avec ce qui n'est pas monstrueux en lui. Elle le regarde : comprend. La mort de Thomas a tué l'aristocrate libertine qu'elle était sa mort a tué certainement ce qu'il y a de bon et de lumineux dans son être. Il en perçoit des échos quand ils se retrouve dans son cottage, en silence, quand l'air bruisse du nom et de la voix d'un absent.

Mais : il ne veut pas être bon. Il ne veut pas être autre chose qu'un démon, pour faire payer à l'Angleterre ce qu'elle lui a enlevé à jamais.

.

« Mais enfin, vous savez bien ce que représenterait un pardon dans les temps qui courent ! »

-Ce n'est pas la question et ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux l'argumenter.

-Et vous allez… appeler à leur compassion ? À leur sentiments chrétiens ?

-À leur raison, James. Regardez… »

Pendant que Thomas explique son idée, James le regarde comprend, une fois de plus, pourquoi Miranda lui a offert Don Quichotte en parlant de lui.

.

Il est des rencontres qui marquent l'âme. Des rencontres qui façonnent un être, une destiné.

Il n'a jamais été un homme bon un cynique, oui, un stratège capable de voir une bataille plutôt que des soldats, oui, un tueur, oui, un menteur, oui. Mais Thomas… Thomas a transcendé tout cela. Thomas lui a donné un chemin vers des qualités qu'ils pensaient inexistantes, vers un espoir de devenir meilleur.

Maintenant, Miranda, éternellement fidèle, contemple ce qui existait avant Thomas, et ce qui reste après lui. Continue de l'accueillir dans sa maison, le comprend. La mort de Thomas a éveillé sa colère et sa révolte quand il rentre en ayant abordé le Maria Aleyne, elle se presse contre lui, l'embrasse, fervente. Il a l'impression qu'elle voit ce qu'il est devenu, et pour une fois, elle en est heureuse, accueille ce qu'il est avec joie.

Corruption, pense-t-il le lendemain. Corruption. Il a été corrompu, il a corrompu Thomas sans le vouloir et l'a conduit vers sa chute, et maintenant, elle.

.

« Vous et ma femme ! Faut-il vraiment que vous voyiez toujours le pire dans les êtres ! »

La colère de Thomas n'est que feinte.

« Il faut admettre que l'Histoire et le présent laissent rarement admettre le meilleur des hommes.

-Si c'était le cas, l'humanité aurait été détruite depuis longtemps, réplique Thomas. »

Et James se tait, parce qu'il y a une flamme ardente et pure dans ce regard et qu'il a envie de le croire, au moins ici, au moins maintenant.

.

Souvent, il n'ose pas la déranger. Souvent, la porte du cottage lui semble plus haute et plus gardée que celle de leur hôtel à Londres.

Corruption, songe-t-il avec amertume.

Il est beaucoup de choses. Il sait ce qu'il veut être pour l'Angleterre, et c'est suffisant pour guider ses actes, pour avoir fait naître Flint de la bouche des enfers, et pour le maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne au silence et à la mort.

Mais Flint n'est pas important pour Miranda quand il ne lui apporte pas les nouvelles d'une vengeance. Il est James, avec elle, un fantôme de ce qu'il a été. Parfois, il pense qu'elle serait plus heureuse s'il disparaissait. Qu'elle pourrait retrouver cette civilisation qui lui a été chère, retrouver sa richesse, retrouver la société où elle brillait de mille feux. Elle ne le veut pas. Elle a été trahie par le même couteau et porte la même amertume. Il sait qu'elle retrouve Thomas en le retrouvant, qu'elle retrouve un passé qui lui échappe le reste du temps. Il ne le veut pas. Elle est la dernière chose qu'il a de bon sur cette terre. La seule personne qui le regarde et qui le reconnaît. Ils sont alliés dans sa mort comme ils l'ont été dans sa vie : par lui, pour lui, au-delà de lui.

.

Thomas fait glisser un livre vers lui.

« Pour vos voyages. En souvenir de nos conversations. »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, de voir la même joie se refléter dans ses yeux. _Conversation_ _s_ , en effet.

Il découvre la dédicace dans le secret de sa cabine, et il y a quelque chose à dire, peut-être, pour les poètes qui parlent d'être frappé au cœur.


End file.
